Start of something new
by Kimlavina
Summary: How Sheldon and Penny (of my Mya stories) became Shenny. Back stories for all main show characters also!
1. Chapter 1

Penny nervously tapped her feet as she sat in the waiting area of the ER. Biting her bottom lip and shivering slightly, she wished she had thought to grab her hoodie from the backseat of her car before coming in. Her standard tank top and shorts combo wasn't doing much to shield her from the frigid air of the room.

As she waited, she discreetly checked out the few people scattered throughout in the hard plastic chairs.

To her left was a young couple taking turns rocking a miserable looking toddler. His little nose was red and dried tear tracks stained his face that was flushed with fever.

Next to the vending machine was a tremendously obese man with an oxygen mask on in a wheelchair. Despite his obvious health issues, he purchased three honeybuns from the machine and ate them in record time.

Diagonally across from her was a woman who looked to be in her early forties. Next to her was a teenage boy with a huge purple bruise on his forehead that he was holding an icepack to. Penny noticed the boy staring in her direction smirking. Curious Penny glanced down and noticed her girls were standing at attention due to the cold air.

Ugh! Penny shot him a nasty look and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

I swear, she thought, if someone doesn't come out soon and give me some answers I am going to raise holy he-

"Family of Sheldon Cooper?" a strong feminine voice called out. Penny looked up to see a tall African American woman with clear cocoa skin, and the most perfect teeth she had ever seen standing by the registration desk.

"Yes! I'm with Sheldon!" Penny said popping out of her seat. "I mean, I am family...well, technically he's my friend...and neighbor...".

"Ah, yes, well I am Dr. Shepard and I have been overseeing Dr. Cooper's care", she explained. "As Dr. Cooper is under heavy medication, I haven't been able to get a clear answer, but I must ask - what happened?"

Penny sighed as she thought back to earlier in the day.

"Well, I guess technically -ok totally - it was all my fault", she started unhappily.

Earlier the same day...

"Penny, Penny, Penny".

Penny Nichols (great joke her parents played on her - NOT) sighed and glanced to her right at the uptight physicist who was a passenger in her car.

"YES Moonpie?", she said through gritted teeth.

He frowned. "Well first and foremost, only Meemaw is permitted to call me Moonpie."

"Yeah? And what else Moonpiiiiiiie?"

His scowl deepend. "Secondly, I have previously forewarned you about the check engine light on your car. Had you heeded my warnings we wouldn't be in our current predicament."

Their current predicament being broken down on the side of the interstate, Penny became even more annoyed considering WHY they were out there.

"You were the one who insisted I take you to the farmer's market 30 minutes past the one near home because the redness of their apples are more aesthetically pleasing, and now you have a nerve to complain because my car stalled out?!"

"Simple regular maintenance could have preven-"

"Ugh!" He was cut off by Penny getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Well that was just plain rude." He tentatively stepped out of the car, careful of the shallow ditch about 5' deep just beyond the guardrail next to his door.

Penny lifted the hood up on her old car and began fiddling around with various things under the hood.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to see what the problem is, fix it, and get back home to a nice cold glass of zinfandel."

"But what about the farmer's market?"

"SCREW the farmer's market."

Sheldon looked slightly taken aback by her harsh language, but then his face took on a haughty and superior look.

"You know Penny, had you simply heeded my earlier warnings, and not relied on your backwoods cornhusker sensibility, you would see improvement in multiple areas of your life. Not only your car, but your career, your education, your finances, and your housekeeping could all stand a major upgrade."

At that exact moment Penny literally felt what little self-restraint she had left snap. She whirled around and faced him, her pointer finger jabbing into his chest. Sheldon gulped in fear at the dark look in her eyes.

"Listen here egghead, I've had entirely enough of your condescending, know-it-all attitude!" she shouted pushing him back with each poke of her finger.

"You think just because you're super smart it makes you better than everyone else, or that it excuses you from being a complete and total ass? Well it doesn't!"she raged backing him up further.

"You put me down, you make me feel stupid, and quite honestly it's times like this that make me not even want to be friends with you!"

Penny saw a flash of hurt in Sheldon's blue eyes before he fell from her sight.

What the hell?

That's when she noticed the deep ditch that she had just unknowingly backed him into.

"Oh my God, Sheldon!" True fear gripped her heart as she scrambled to the edge to look for him.

His face was bright red and grimaced in extreme pain as he clutched his right leg.

"Hhhelp me Penny...", he uttered before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! This is my first attempt at a chapter story and so this is new territory for me. I have most of the story mapped out - just need to get thoughts to paper. Enjoy!**

* * *

Penny stretched and yawned trying to get comfortable on the tiny couch.

I must've fallen asleep on the couch again, she thought, casually scratching her behind.

The sound of a throat clearing startled her out of her slumber. She sat straight up and looked into the clear blue eyes of Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

All of the memories of the day came crashing in on her. She remembered being escorted to his room after speaking with Dr. Shepard. She was taken aback at his pale, pale skin against the sterile hospital sheets. When she saw the huge cast encasing his leg below his knee she began softly sobbing. Exhaustion finally took over and she fell asleep on the small couch by the window in his private room.

"Sweetie, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short as the door swung open and Leonard and Raj stepped into the room. Leonard was speaking on his cell phone looking slightly stressed.

"Yes...yes ma'am...of course, here he is."

He handed the phone to Sheldon whispering, "It's your mother."

Sheldon took the phone from Leonard and began speaking to her in a low tone.

Penny motioned to Raj and Leonard to step out into the hall with her.

"So how is he?", Leonard asked.

"Well I haven't really had a chance to speak with him yet. He was asleep when I got to his room, and then I was asleep until just before you guys walked in. I feel awful about this whole situation," she finished sadly.

"Hey, we all know you didn't intentionally hurt Sheldon...did you?"

"No you ass!", she exclaimed swatting her ex on the arm.

He held up his hands in surrender, "I just had to ask. I know most of us have wanted to push him off a cliff at some point or another," he chuckled.

Raj mutely shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"Well as pissed as I was, I would never want to hurt him. It's just between my car breaking down, traffic, and Sheldon being more Sheldon than usual, I just kind of exploded."

"Oh yeah, where is your car now?"

"Luckily it only needed a jump. One of the rescue cars that came out helped me get it started again so I drove here."

"Bestie!"

The three friends looked up to see Amy Farrah Fowler headed down the hallway towards them. Amy and Sheldon broke up several months ago by mutual agreement, but they still remained good friends and colleagues.

Amy threw her arms around Penny in a tight, brief hug.

"I was so worried about you both. I am relived to see that you appear to be physically trauma-free. Your puffy eyes and tear-streaked face, however, tells me that you may be emotionally unwell."

Penny smiled at her analytical friend. "Oh Ames, it was terrible. Poor Sheldon is going to be stuck in a cast and it's all my fault."

Raj leaned over and whispered in Leonards ear.

"Did they say how bad the break was?", he repeated.

"They said it was a simple fibula fracture and that the cast would come off in 5-6 weeks. Since he blacked out at the scene they're going to keep him overnight for observation."

"Is that so?" Leonard, Raj, and Amy all shared a look, seeming to speak through their eyes. When the heck did they get so tight?

"What's up?"

"Well Penny, it would seem as though Sheldon will be in need of some additional care - at least until he becomes mobile via crutches. As I am on the verge of a major breakthrough in teaching my monkey how to successfully play blackjack, my time is slightly limited."

Raj elbowed Leonard. "Uh, yeah, and me and Raj have...experimental...astrolo-...yeah, um, stuff going on too."

Penny sighed, "I have some time off banked at the Cheesecake Factory. Since I'm probably not going to make it to Jamaica anytime soon, I guess I can stay home with him for a few days."

"Great!", Leonard smiled looking way too relieved.

"Well let's go back in and visit with him quickly. It's almost 9 and he probably is exhausted."

The foursome stepped back into the room to see Sheldon fast asleep with Leonard's phone on the bed beside him.

Penny tiptoed over and grabbed the phone, and they all made their way out and headed home for the evening.

Back in the hospital room, as soon as he heard the door click shut and footsteps retreat down the hallway, Sheldon opened his eyes. He thought over the days events as well as the conversation he overheard in the hallway between his friends.

It was a long time before he fell asleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how's the nursing business going?"

"Ha ha Bernadette," Penny said drily.

Penny and Bernadette were at the supermarket picking up a few items. They were casually strolling through the aisles, baskets in hands, chatting more than shopping.

"But seriously Penny, how is everything? Sheldon seemed so...different when Howie and I came over for dinner last night."

"How so?"

"Well when Howie handed Sheldon the wrong meal by mistake I thought for sure he'd take the opportunity to belittle Howard's masters degree in some way, but instead he just quietly switched it."

Bernadette grabbed a jar of kosher pickles off a shelf.

"Yeah, I think everyone noticed. When I'm there during the day he really doesn't say much other than 'thank you' whenever I help him. Im afraid this is all my fault. He's obviously still mad about his accident."

They turned onto the produce aisle of the store.

"Don't beat yourself up so much Penny. It was just that - an accident. I'm sure Sheldon doesn't hate you."

Penny picked up a peach and sniffed, then added it and several others to a bag.

"Yeah, but we're talking about Dr. Whackadoodle, the same guy who held a grudge against Wil Wheaton for over a decade for not appearing at an autograph signing."

Bernadette paused for a moment and thought about it. "Yeah, you're right, he probably hates you."

"Bernadette!", Penny gasped.

She giggled, "Just kidding."

Penny stuck her tongue out at her friend and they continued shopping.

* * *

Later that evening Penny was in her apartment relaxing with a glass of red wine and the latest edition of Comso.

Four sharp knocks sounded at her front door.

Penny glanced at her clock and noted the time at 9:37. Who the heck would be at her door this late?

She opened up to a stressed looking Leonard.

"Hey Penny, so sorry to bother you but there's an emergency at the university and I have to get there right away."

"Is everything okay?"

Leonard sighed, "Well apparently one of the cleaning people accidentally spilled water on a laser at the lab and it caused some sort of meltdown."

"That sounds like a big mess to clean up."

"Yeah, well I'm going to be there for most of the night so I just wanted to see if you could check in on Sheldon from time to time."

"Of course no problem is he asleep already?"

Leonard looked relieved.

"Yes he is. Thanks Penny I really appreciate this."

"Okay, go go go - I've got it,"she shooed him out the door.

Penny put her wine glass in the sink and went across the hall to Leonard and Sheldon apartment. She didn't see any sign of Sheldon so she sat down and clicked on the TV.

She sat there half dozing watching the latest rerun of Project Runway.

Penny was startled awake by the feel of someone placing a blanket over her body. She looked up into the big blue eyes of Sheldon gazing down at her with a vulnerability that she had never seen before.

"Sheldon what are you doing out of bed?"

"I just got up to get a drink of water when I saw you lying on the couch asleep."

"I was just resting my eyes! And I could have got that for you."

"Penny you know that this walking cast allows me to be mobile. I'm in less pain than initially so I am able to move around a little bit better now."

Penny set up on the couch and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"I know sweetie I just wanted to be helpful."

Sheldon eased his way over to sit down on the couch in his spot. He turned to her sitting on his right in the middle cushion and looked her directly in the eye.

"Penny the last thing I want to do is be a burden to you or anyone else."

And suddenly everything clicked - his abnormal quietness, his social withdrawal from the group. Sheldon was feeling like a burden to everyone and was actually feeling bad about it.

Penny's heart immediately softened.

"Sheldon you are never ever a burden to me. True you drive me crazy sometimes but that's who you are. You do have minor flaws, but who doesn't?"

"Penny?" Sheldon ventured.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Maybe you can help me help me to be a better person?"

"Sheldon you're a great person. You don't need to change who you are - yoj just need to learn how to filter little bit and consider other people's feelings. I know it hard for you but I believe you can do it."

He look directly into her eyes and said with the utmost sincerity "Thank you Penny."

They sat that way for a moment looking deep into each others eyes as though hypnotized by the true souls beneath them.

Penny shook herself out of it after a few seconds.

What the fuck just happened and why is her heart racing just a tiny bit?

She glanced over at Sheldon who looked just as surprised as she felt.

Uh-oh time to go...


	4. Chapter 4

Trepidation

— n

1. a state of fear or anxiety

2. a condition of quaking or palpitation, esp. one caused by anxiety

Penny thought how coincidental that this showed up on her word of the day calendar that Sheldon he purchased for her months ago. The butterflies in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again were a sure sign of the trepidation she was feeling.

It had been a few weeks since "the incident". Penny had gone out of her way to keep things strictly on a friendship level with Sheldon. She always made sure they were never alone together, she limited contact to a bare minimum, and she made sure that she worked the past three Saturday nights so as to avoid laundry night.

If Sheldon noticed anything different he hadn't let on. He was still the same Sheldon from before, albeit a little kinder in his day-to-day interactions. He had even begun smiling – a real genuine smile – more often. He gave out compliments if they were warranted, and was more understanding to the problems of others. For example, an intense study session between Raj and himself was interrupted a few weeks ago with and emergency call from India. Apparently Raj's father had been rushed to the hospital with heart palpitations. Sheldon not only immediately cut their session short so that Raj could speak with his distraught mother, but he also spent the next hour helping Raj get in touch with doctors in India to get a status update, and search for airline ticket prices in the event that he needed to leave. Luckily it turned out to be only stress related and Mr. Koothrapali was put under strict doctor's order to cut his work load for a few weeks. Sheldon still suggested Raj take some time very soon to spend some time in India with his parents.

Sheldon was nearing the end of his entrapment in his cast. Regular check-ins with his orthopedic specialist showed he was healing up nicely. And while he was healing physically, emotionally, he felt out of sorts. He wondered if he might be having a cardiac episode of his own initially. His heart leapt and sunk at various intervals. At first he thought them to be random occurrences. But on one vintage video game night as he sat in his spot eating his meal and feeling strangely empty, Penny walked in the door, her green eyes meeting his, and his heartbeat quickened exponentially. It was then that he realized how much he looked forward to seeing her each day. How sad he became at extended periods between their encounters. How her eye's twinkled with golden light when she was happy. How her long tan legs were beautifully kissed by the California sun. How much…how much he LIKED her.

The thought startled him as he had not engaged in many romantic entanglements through the course of his life. Sure there was Amy Farrah Fowler, but theirs was more of a relationship of the mind, not of the heart. They both realized this which was why they ended the aforementioned relationship on such good terms.

He had dalliances in his younger years, and then as he got older honed his attention in on his Nobel Prize goal, foregoing standard physical and romantic gratifications. His only love was his love of succeeding, and obtaining the Nobel was an incomparable love.

Until recently.

Penny. HIS Penny. Unknowingly through her care and concern for him had chiseled away at the protective surface encasing his heart. Making him feel more…human?

At his self-revelation, he wondered at her feelings for him. Since that evening, that night they seemed to be locked into each other's eyes. It defied any law of science he knew, but he could literally feel a pull towards her. As if they were opposing ends of magnetized surfaces. Something changed in that moment, and until now, he wasn't sure what it was. He had to speak with her – to understand this.

As everyone began cleaning up their meals, Penny stretched and yawned.

"I'm beat from work today. You guys need any help with clean up?"

Leonard responded, "No worries, I've got the dishes."

"I'd be glad to assist you." Amy offered.

Leonard smiled at Amy through his spectacles, "Thanks, I'd appreciated that."

Penny watched their exchange with interest before Sheldon limped over to her.

"Penny, I wondered if I might have a moment of your time to discuss an issue that I could use your input on."

Penny raised an eyebrow and hesitated. So far she had been successful in avoid being alone with Sheldon. The trepidation came back in full force. But then, she reasoned, how often does Sheldon ask for advice…especially from her?

"You got it Moonpie. Come on."

Sheldon scowled and followed his golden haired neighbor out of his apartment and into hers.

She plopped down on her little couch while Sheldon eased himself into the seat next to her. Penny folded one leg underneath her and turned to fully face Sheldon.

"So what's going on…how can I help you?"

Sheldon, never one to mince words, blurted out, "How do you feel about me?"

Penny paled. Then she flushed red. She looked down in her hands clasped together in her lap. Then she peeked up at him.

"Why do you ask?" she said in a small voice.

Sheldon bit his bottom lip nervously.

"It has come to my attention that I may harbor feelings of a romantic nature towards you. Before I can postulate how to proceed with said feelings, I need to know if they are, or have the potential of being, reciprocated."

Penny filtered through his long winded sentence and realized he was saying he liked her and wanted to know if she like him back. Warmth flooded her heart at the thought.

"I like you too", she answered simply.

"Then why does it seem as though you've been avoiding me?'

Penny clasped his hand in hers, surprised when he didn't pull away. "Oh Sweetie, I just thought there would be no chance of you returning my feelings. I thought if I stayed away from you they would go away, thus, no brokenhearted Penny."

Sheldon thought for a moment. He could see her logic behind that. He looked down at their intertwined hands where he had unconsciously begun rubbing the back of hers with his thumb.

Sheldon looked back up to Penny's expectant eyes. That inner pull had returned, only this time more centralized. He slowly leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips oh so softly to hers.

He leaned back slowly opening his eyes and saw her doing the same. In unison both gave a small shiver as though fingertips lightly danced along their spines. They smiled at one another, and Penny grabbed the remote resting her head against Sheldon as he curled his arm around her. They watched TV and chatted quietly the rest of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just a quick note to thank everyone for the reviews thus far! This is my first attempt at a chapter story, so they really mean a lot to me. Please continue reviewing :-)**_

* * *

If you had asked Penny Nichols years ago where she thought she would be today she would not respond in the arms of Sheldon Cooper - but that's exactly where she was and on quite a regular basis. Much of their free time was spent exploring their new relationship. Mostly on the couch at Penny's because of Sheldon's leg, however they had ventured out a few times. Pizza at Giacomo's, a movie matinee, and even a comic book store visit were some of the things that they had done together.

They had not made an official announcement to their friends regarding the status shift in their relationship but it was pretty much obvious that they were an item. The primary giveaway was when Sheldon let Penny sit in his spot one evening. Even Penny was shocked, and she was the one sitting there. Their friends seemed to be happy for them even Leonard. He and Penny had long ago shelved any romantic feelings for one another, and now they were friends who could be happy for one another without feelings of envy.

One particular evening Sheldon and Penny were at her apartment having spaghetti with hot dogs for dinner. Sheldon had had his cast off for a few days now, and was moving around pretty well.

"Sweetie I think we should have a celebration dinner."

"Celebration?"

"Sure, to celebrate that your cast is finally off."

"Is that a typical celebration one has?"

"No sweetie but I do want to celebrate that my man is on the mend. Also will be kind of our first event as an official couple."

"I suppose we can do that. What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing huge, just dinner at the Cheesecake Factory tomorrow night with the usual gang."

"Alright then I suppose you will want to be sending out invites right away."

Penny look at him sheepishly. "Actually I already did a couple days ago."

Sheldon raised eyebrow. "Well then why did you just bring it up now?"

"I was actually reminded by Leonard how much you don't like surprises so…"

"Aha, ok dear Penny I will acquiesce to your request for a celebration."

Penny popped up out of her seat and moved to the other side of the table where Sheldon was seated to give him a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie!"

Before she could move back to her seat Sheldon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. He pressed his lips to hers for a longer interval.

Up until now they hadn't done much physically other than brief pecks on the lips and cheek, hugs and hand holding, but now Penny felt a growing sense of urgency from this kiss. So she gently prodded his lips with her tongue, silently asking for entry. He obliged and opened his mouth to her, his velvety lounge massaging hers. He slowly stood up from the table, lips still attached, and latched his fingers into the belt loops of her white shorts, aggressively pulling her body flush against his. She moaned at the heat of this seemingly endless kiss, now frantically running her fingers through his hair.

He backed her up to the wall by the table and slow ground his (massive?!) erection into her. When Sheldon finally broke the kiss moments later, the both of them were gasping for air.

"Penny," he gasped, "I'm afraid if we don't stop now..."

"I know sweetie. Whew! Honey - I had no idea you...that your..."

"My penis is above average in size?"

"Well I was gonna say your cock was so huge, but that'll work."

Sheldon smirked, "Penny I am not one who needs to brag about such things. Besides, I'm beyond brilliant, extremely attractive - add to that my package size and the grad students at the university would never leave me alone."

Penny erupted with laughter at this. Her Moonpie was something else.

* * *

The next evening, Penny, Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, and Raj were all seated around apartment 4a. Howard and Bernadette hadn't arrived yet and they were waiting for them to get there so they could head to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner.  
Even being freed from his cast could not stop Sheldon from being irritated at his friend's tardiness.

"They are approximately 17 minutes late now," he whined.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Raj texted Howard a few minutes ago", Leonard said.

"Okay I suppose so", Sheldon grumbled.

Penny soothingly rubbed his shoulder to try to relieve his anxiety. He really have come a long way in these past weeks. Before he would have certainly thrown a temper tantrum by now and insisted they leave without them.

She glanced over at Amy sitting in the white chair next Leonard.

"Amy you look really pretty this evening."

Amy was wearing a deep purple long-sleeved silk wrap dress that was cut just above the knee. It accentuated her curves that were normally hidden by her baggy sweaters. Her brown locks were curled and she had on makeup

She beamed. "Thank you bestie! I have decided to use Sheldon as inspiration to step outside of my box a little bit more."

Leonard's lingered on her a bit longer than everyone else's. "Yes you really do look beautiful Amy."

Amy blushed looking down at her lap. "Thank you Leonard."

They were interrupted by Raj furiously tapping Leonard on the shoulder holding his phone up to him.

Leonard glanced that the phone and jumped up from his seat. "It's a text from Howard. Bernadette been rushed to the hospital."

"Oh my gosh, did he say what happened?" Penny exclaimed.

"No, but let's get down there right away."

The group hurried out of the building to the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived in the emergency room Leonard rushed over the check-in desk.

"Excuse me, we're trying to locate our friends-"

"There's Howard!" Penny exclaimed pointing towards the waiting room.

They all hurried over to Howard, slumped forward in his seat. His normally perfectly coiffed bowl cut was in disarray, his shirt was buttoned wrong, as though done carelessly in a rush, and his eyes were bloodshot red from crying.  
Raj sat down in the empty chair to his left and placed his hand on Howard's shoulder. Howard looked up to see his closest friends there, their faces full of worry.

"Sweetie what happened? How's Bernadette?"

Howard took in a shaky breath.

"I don't know what happened. She said she was feeling a little under the weather but still wanted to go out. We were getting dressed and I stepped into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. While I was in there I heard a loud thump. I called out to her but she didn't answer. I went back to the room and she was unconscious on the floor. She looked so small. So pale. And there was blood...so much blood...", his voice broke as fresh tears coursed down his cheeks.

Penny and Raj also had tears in their eyes as they both wrapped their arms around Howard.

"The doctor hasn't been out to speak with you yet?" Amy asked.

"No I haven't heard anything yet."

"Well we'll see about that." Sheldon said with a determined gleam in his eye.

They had no idea what he did or who he spoke with, but Sheldon was back in less than 3 minutes with a doctor.

"Mr. Wolowitz? I am Dr. Roman, I have been assigned to your wife's case. Might I speak with you in private?"

Howard stood. "No, these people are our family and I want them here."

"Very well. Mr. Wolowitz, it appears as though your wife has suffered a miscarriage due to an ectopic pregnancy."

Howard swayed slightly. Raj and Leonard grabbed his arms and guided him back to his seat.

"But how?...why?...I don't understand. She didn't want kids. We weren't trying. She has an IUD in."

"Well I'm afraid that a possible complication of IUD's are ectopic pregnancies. It's a rare, but real occurrence."

"So what does this mean? Can I take her home now?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. As a result of this we will likely have to remove a fallopian tube surgically. Also she's lost quite a bit of blood - a lot by an average sized person standards, but given her petite size...,"he trailed off.

"So are you saying that my wife might die?"

"Mr. Wolowitz, I won't sugarcoat this - yes, there is a possibility. But the fact that she got here so quickly works very well in her favor. Now I will send a nurse out here in just a second to have you sign consent forms for the surgery. Believe me, we are going to do everything we can for your wife."

Howard nodded, looking dazed.

Sheldon put his arm around Penny who was now standing beside him and kissed the top of her head. Though their relationship was new, he had a flash of the two of them in the same situation, and wanted her as close to him as possible.

They all seated themselves tightly around Howard, almost as though forming a shield of love to protect him, quietly awaiting word on Bernadette.


	6. Chapter 6

Howard stood outside of hospital room 342. He had been standing there with his hand on the door knob for a few minutes now. Trying desperately to get his emotions under control. Questioning if he was strong enough to deal with what lay behind the door.

Of course - he HAD to be strong enough. He had his friends and family. The staff shared information on various support groups. About moving forward. Dealing with loss.

Resolved, Howard took a deep breath and opened the door.

And there she was. His wife. His Bernadette. Deathly pale. Deathly still.

But the faint rise and fall of her chest confirmed that she was still here with him. And for that, even in tragedy, Howard felt a gratitude he had never felt before. For without his Bernie, he literally felt as though he would cease to exist.

Leaning over her sleeping form, Howard press his lips firmly to her forehead, silent tears running down his face. God he loved this woman so much.

A tear made contact with her skin, and Bernadette's eyes slowly opened. Those lovely blue eyes made contact with his and matching tears filled them.

He sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in the crook of her neck as she clung desperately to him. They sat like this for what seemed like hours. Howard tried to will what little strength he felt into Bernadette.

Eventually they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"Bernie," he whispered.

"Howie," she whispered back.

"How do you feel my angel? Is there anything I can get you? Water? Something to eat?"

Eyes downcast, she silently shook her head.

"I've spoken with your parents," he continued, "They'll be here in the morning. Also, the whole gang is here to see you. They've been here for hours."

Still looking down, she nodded her head.

"And mom sends her love. She said she hopes her little bubalah gets well soon."

Another silent nod.

"Well I'll go give everyone a quick update and be right back."

No response.

He quietly got up and headed towards the door.

"Howie?"

Howard whirled around to big sorrowful eyes looking at him.

"I'm sorry," she said in a tiny voice.

He rushed back to he side and grasped her hand in his.

"Bernie, why are you apologizing? The doctor said there was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

"But for so long I've been adamant about not wanting kids. Joking about how my life would be over if I had any. Maybe if I wasn't so against the idea, this wouldn't have happened. And with all the noise I've made about not wanting any...Howie...losing this baby...I've never wanted anything as bad as I want our baby back." By the time she finished she was sobbing.

Howard gathered her in his arms again. "Bernie, I would never EVER blame you. You know, my grandma used to always say that there's a hidden blessing in everything. I think that although we don't see or understand everything right now, I know that personally my blessing is you."

She looked up at him, "It is?"

He smiled gently at her. "Bernie, don't you know that without you the earth stops spinning? You are my oxygen and I can't live without you. When the doctor said I might lose you...sweetheart, even though I'm sad I'm so HAPPY."

"Oh Howie, I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now, do you feel up quick company? I know five people who would love to say hello before the get kicked out for Sheldon sharing every 'fun fact' in the history of mankind with the staff."

Bernadette laughed through her tears. "I wouldn't want that to happen. Sure, go get our friends."

They shared a smile before he hurried back out to the waiting room. His heart felt a bit lighter than when he walked in the room.

They were going to be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews, faves, and follows. The last chapter was short, but it was a private moment for Howard and Bernadette, who you may have noticed were the only ones in it.**

**I have made a fan art pic to go along with chapter 1 that I posted to deviant art under kimlavina. My first time doing that, so hopefully it looks ok. I am going to attempt an illustration for each chapter of this story. **

**Thanks again for the love! :)**

* * *

The hospital staff allowed them in to visit with Bernadette two at a time for about 5 minutes each. For this, Bernadette was grateful as she was pretty exhausted from her ordeal.

Penny and Sheldon were the first two to come in. Penny immediately made her way over to Bernadette and gingerly swept her up in a hug while Sheldon hung back awkwardly. Bernadette peeked over Penny's shoulder and offered him a tiny smile and he immediately relaxed. He made his way to stand beside Penny after patting Bernadette's hand and saying how glad he was to see her up.

Penny continued to chat a mile a minute about various topics, until their 5 minutes were up. She offered Bernadette another hug and kiss on the cheek, and offered to come keep her company at home the next day.

The next two in were Amy and Leonard. They both offered her hugs and shared their relief that she was ok. Amy shared a story of how her blackjack playing monkey had gotten a little too good as she suspected him of counting cards. Bernadette laughed at this, as none of Amy's lab stories surprised her any more. She also complimented Amy on her new look, saying it really suited her. When their 5 minutes were up, Leonard asked Amy if he could escort her to Denny's since they had not had an opportunity to eat yet. Bernadette lifted an eyebrow at this, but said nothing other than to thank her friends for coming.

Finally Howard came back in with Raj. For some reason, her eyes filled with tears again. These two men, these constants in her life - she did not feel the need to be brave or reassure them that she was ok. She was able to lower her defenses a bit.

Raj sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her while Howard settled into the recliner next to it, where he planned on staying the night. After rocking her for a few moments she heard:

"Shhhh….it's ok. We will make sure you are ok."

Bernadette pulled back slowly and looked at the man who had just spoken to her.

"Raj? Have you been drinking this evening?" she said doubtfully, knowing full well that they never made it to the restaurant.

"No, I haven't." he said. Then his eyes lit up, "No I haven't! Oh my gosh, I am speaking to you!"

Raj turned and looked wide-eyed at Howard, who grinned and slapped his buddy on the back in support.

He turned back to Bernadette, his eyes softening. "I suppose I needed something or someone important enough to pull me out of my shell."

Bernadette's eyes welled up again at the sentiment and she hugged Raj again.

"Bernadette, I truly am sorry for your loss, but I am also so happy that you are here. I love you friend."

"I love you too Rajesh."

* * *

"Pizza time!"

Penny just burst into 4A with 3 large pizzas for her group of friends. It had been a couple of weeks since Howard and Bernadette's loss, and they were gathered all together for the first time since then. First they were going to eat dinner as a group, and then the girls would head over to 4B for a pajama party. The guys were going to remain at 4A doing some all-night Star Wars thingy. Penny didn't ask details (nor was she certain whether it was Trek or Wars…or maybe Babylon?), but she was just glad to have time to hang with her girls and gorge on junk food and gossip.

After eating pizza, they hurried over to Penny's apartment and got changed. Penny wore a pair of bright pink Hello Kitty footed pajama's with a hood and plush Hello kitty heads at the feet. Amy had on pink flannel pajama pants, and a coordinating white t-shirt that said "Talk Nerdy to Me". Bernadette's outfit was a black silk Victoria's Secret pajama set with a button-down top and cute boxer shorts.

They all gathered around the living room along with freshly popped popcorn, red vines, m&m's, and diet cokes. Penny put the movie 'Sex and the City 2' on, but they only half watched as they began chatting.

"How are you doing Bernadette?" Amy inquired.

"Much better thanks. My doctor has given me a clean bill of health in my follow up visit."

"That's fantastic sweetie!"

"Also…"she took a deep breath "Me and Howie have decided to actively try for a baby."

Penny and Amy both squealed with delight offering their dear friend congratulations and hugs.

"I do hope you will consider a nice, traditional and strong name for your baby if it is a girl…such as Amy."

"We'll see..." Bernadette said faintly glancing over at Penny.

Penny hurriedly changed the subject, "So Ames, what's up with you and Leonard?"

Amy blushed furiously and looked down into her drink glass. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yes"

"Pretty much"

"Well" she started, "I guess over the last few months I seem to have developed a tiny crush on him. He is always so nice to me and his hygiene, while not on Sheldon's level, is superb. I began to suspect he reciprocated those feelings towards me, which he confirmed on our first date over coffee."

"FIRST date?" Penny exclaimed "Wait, wait, wait….I am by no means a gossip…"

Bernadette snorted and Amy snickered.

"..BUT" she continued ignoring them "I consider myself to be pretty observant. How did I miss this? How many dates have you two been on?"

"Technically we've gone 'out' 3 times, but I did visit him at his job one day. I don't think that counted as a date though we did make physical contact."

Bernadette's eyes bugged out. "Physical contact? As in…..?"

"Merely kisses. No home run yet for this gal. While I will admit my loins are in desperate need of sexual satisfaction, my primary preference is to not to rush into anything."

"Well I think that is very wise of you Amy." Penny stated.

"What about you and Sheldon?" Bernadette asked. "Have you made it round any bases yet?"

"Nope. We've gotten hot and heavy once or twice but no 'coitus'."

"Wow Bestie, I would've thought you'd have broken that seal weeks ago given your experience."

"No, no, no, it's not like that with Sheldon. I'll admit, I've had my decent share of partners, but this….this is something I can't explain OR understand. He makes me feel like I am the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out. I can't wait to see him every day. To hear his voice. To read his text messages. I'm just so…happy." she finished, and to her shock, tears welled up in her eyes.

Bernadette and Amy cooed.

"Penny, it sounds like you're in love," Bernadette said gently rubbing her back.

Penny's eyes widened at this. Maybe she was?

She quickly wiped her eyes and said "Okay, enough of this mush. Who's up for some Ben and Jerry's and 'Magic Mike'?"

And with that, the girls kicked back and enjoyed the rest of their pj party.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming - they are super appreciated!**

**And now...smut smutty smut smut time ;-)**

* * *

Sheldon Cooper was sooooooo gonna get some tonight.

Penny was at her limit with taking it slow, and she could sense he was too. It was a few months into their relationship and she. Was. HORNY.

During their last date/make out session they got as far as over the clothes fondling and some dry humping. Although he always felt amazing to her, she was left unsatisfied and yearning for more.

So tonight, Penny had a special evening planned for them at her apartment. She told him to clear his calendar for the evening, and pointedly said to bring an overnight bag. They were going to have a lovely dinner, casual and witty conversation – and then she was going to break out the big guns. A trip to Frederick's of Hollywood earlier in the week guaranteed that the night would end on a sexy and positive note.

Sheldon was no stranger to sex. Contrary to what his peers thought he had experience in that arena. Mostly during his late teens and early twenties, he had engaged in the carnality that his friends often quested for. He never was in a serious or long-term relationship during that time. Truth be told, he was actually kind of a dick. He'd break away from his studies or work long enough to satisfy desires that struck him periodically, usually with associates, colleagues, even a FedEx driver who shamelessly flirted with him every time she made a delivery. Once satisfied, the women became a distant memory and rarely did he revisit with them. Eventually he got such tunnel vision in his quest for the Nobel Prize that he felt as though entanglements of the sort were not only distracting, but beneath him. It had been quite a while since his last encounter, and as well, he never really had a vested interest in the satisfaction of his previous partners so he was a bit nervous about proceeding to the next level with Penny. While experienced, his number of sexual encounters likely were nowhere near hers. Her enjoyment was of the utmost importance to him.

Penny began preparations for their date early in the day. She placed an order at a new restaurant down the street for their dinner to be delivered at 5pm sharp. Next, she headed to the spa and got the works: shampoo, highlights, pedicure, manicure, Swedish massage, facial, and bikini wax. The gang had all pitched in on a generous gift card for the spa on her last birthday, and she had been saving it for a special occasion.

Skin glowing and rejuvenated, Penny then went to the mall to find the perfect outfit. After about an hour she located it in JCPenny on the clearance rack (SCORE!). It was an all-white Bisou Bisou flowy high-low dress topped with a crochet popover bodice. The front of the dress was several inches above her knees, showing off her toned legs.

After making her purchase, she hurried home to tidy up and begin getting ready. Since she began dating Sheldon, Penny made more of an effort to pick up after herself. Although nowhere near the germaphobe he was initially, he still had his quirks and Penny wanted him to feel comfortable in her apartment. She sighed when she arrived back home to see that all she really needed to do was some light dusting and a quick vacuum. Fresh linens were put on her bed and the bathroom was thoroughly scrubbed before she went out that morning.

Finished with her chores, Penny had about an hour before Sheldon was to arrive. She hopped in the shower lathering the vanilla scented body wash all over. She stepped out and quickly dried herself with a fluffy pink towel. Penny then covered herself from head to toe in a vanilla scented lotion that made her skin positively silky. She then brushed out her long blond hair, curled the ends, and added a white Penny Blossom behind her left ear. Next she expertly applied her makeup, taking care to assure that the green in her eyes stood out. Finally she put on her new dress and accessorized with white strappy sandals, simple silver hoops, and silver bangles on her wrist.

Penny took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Not half bad, she thought.

A quick knock at the front door signaled the arrival of dinner. She hurried to the front door and accepted the takeout bags from the young delivery guy. He stared at her dumbfounded as she sifted through her purse for the cash to pay him. Used to stares when she dolled herself up, Penny paid him no mind as she thrust his payment at him.

"Keep the change!" she said cheerfully.

He nodded stupidly before slowly backing down the hall tripping over his own feet.

She giggled and closed the door, practically skipping over to the kitchen to spread the food out. Penny was in a fantastic mood, and now all she needed was her Moonpie.

On cue, his signature knocks sounded at the door. Penny's heart sped up as she made her way to the front door. Why the heck was she so nervous?

She patiently waited for him to complete his knocking ritual before swinging the door open dramatically. Sheldon's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Penny always looked beautiful, but now she also carried a glow that made her positively effervescent.

Penny was taken aback as well by Sheldon's appearance. In place of his usual superhero shirt and thermal was a pearl grey button up dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He paired it with a pair of tailored charcoal grey slacks, and black dress shoes. His normally perfectly combed hair was stylishly messy, kept in place with some hair product. He looked positively HOT.

He leaned in a softly kissed her lips, never breaking eye contact. Penny visibly shuddered before flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Come on in sweetie, dinner just arrived."

Sheldon made his way over to the small dining area and seated himself. Penny flicked on the stereo set to soft romantic music and quickly prepared their plates.

She presented his to him with a flourish.

"Coq au vin, mushroom risotto, and fire-roasted vegetables."

"This looks quite delicious. Where did you say you got it from?"

"The new restaurant up the street – Chartreuse."

"I see, and was their cleanliness and staff up to standards?"

"Yessssss Sheldon. I stopped in there one day last week on recommendation of a co-worker to check them out. Everything seemed kosher."

Sheldon seemed satisfied and they began to eat their scrumptious meal. They engaged in light conversation, chatting about work, their friends, the weather, as the undercurrent of sexual anticipation began to fill the air.

After finishing the meal Sheldon completely took Penny by surprise by asking, "May I have this dance?"

He gently took her hand and guided her to the middle of the room, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. She lifted her arms around his neck looking up into those beautiful blue eyes. Her heart fluttered for the second time that evening and to her surprise, tears filled her eyes.

Sheldon smiled gently at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Moonpie…I just…I just…love you." she declared, surprising herself.

If Sheldon was surprised he didn't show it. Instead he leaned down pressing his lips to hers, gently sucking at her bottom lip.

"Sweet beautiful Penny. I can honestly and unequivocally state that I love you as well."

And with that statement something clicked. It was like every last bit of sexual tension had been released and they came together kissing furiously, kicking off shoes, tugging at clothing articles, while making their way to the bedroom in a tornado of lust.

By the time they got to the bedroom Penny's shoes and dress were gone, and Sheldon had on an unbuttoned shirt, boxer briefs, and one sock.

Sheldon finally got a good look at Penny's Frederick's of Hollywood purchase.

"Good Lord woman," he muttered.

She was wearing a white lace demi cup strapless bra and matching lace panties with ruffle accents at the hips.

"You like what you see?" she asked.

"Fuck yes", he said tugging off his shirt and remaining sock.

His use of the f-word surprised and turned Penny on even more. That, along with the sight of his lean muscular swimmer's body in those boxer briefs which highlighted his splendid ass and impressive bulge.

"You know," she started as she crawled onto the bed, ass displayed for him, "these are crotchless panties."

Sheldon gulped deeply and said, "Well then we shouldn't let them go to waste."

Before she knew what was happening, he had flipped her onto her back and was on top of her. He kissed her deeply and with all the feeling he could muster. He nuzzled her neck whispering terms of endearment to her. Penny had never been so turned on in her entire life.

He then made his way downward, pulling her bra cup down slight to reveal her dusty rose areolas. He lavished them both equally, licking sucking, kneading, and massaging them. Moving even lower, placing kisses along her torso, Sheldon finally arrived at the promised land. Penny held her breath in anticipation of his next move. Then, so gently that it felt like a whisper, he ran the tip of his tongue up her slit.

"Oh God!" she moaned.

Encouraged, he placed his large hands on her inner thighs, putting her pussy on full display before him. He drug his tongue deeper and more firmly up her core this time, lapping up and down several times before latching onto her clit. He began sucking gently as he pushed two fingers into her opening, plunging in and out.

Penny was going out of her mind with the delicious feelings he was eliciting. She felt as though she was at the edge of a cliff ready to tumble over.

"Don't stop, don't stop baby…ohhh…that feels so fucking good!"

Sheldon double his efforts sucking harder, pumping faster, until Penny completely shattered, squirting her juices at his mouth.

She panted, "Kiss me…now!" and he made his way quickly up her body, sharing the fruits of his effort with her via wildly dueling tongues. It was the most intimate and sexy moment either of them had ever experienced.

"Sheldon, I need you inside of me," she begged.

"Anything for you sweet Penny."

Quickly removing his boxers, Sheldon positioned his cock at her opening. Sinfully slowly, he pushed into her, savoring every single inch of her warm moist depths.

"Holy fucking shit Sheldon!" she moaned.

Sheldon bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes in concentration trying to keeping from cumming immediately. Once he had regained control he looked into her eyes and slowly began moving in and out of her. Penny grasped his ass, urging him to go faster and harder. She was so close again…

Sheldon picked up his speed, pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. Exquisite was the only word that came to his mind as he wondered at the most fitting description. Positively exquisite.

For the second time that evening, Penny came apart, clenching his member through her mind-blowing orgasm. At her release, Sheldon felt his own making its way to the surface. Several more pumps and he shudder to a paralyzing orgasm, the likes of which he had never felt before.

Spent, he collapsed next to her, both of them staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

"That," Penny spoke into the air "was fucking awesome."


	9. Chapter 9

Hunched over seated on the end of the tub, she bit her lip nervously she watched waiting for the stick to change color.

It was the longest 3 minutes she had ever experienced – 3 minutes that would quite possibly change her life forever. She held her breath as finally the stick started to change.

Her blonde hair falling softly in her face she looked down as a plus sign began as a faint pink and slowly became a bold red.

She let out a tiny gasp and her eyes slowly filled with tears.

Now she had to figure out how to best share the news with him. She also dreaded dealing with his mom once news got out.

* * *

"Bad Monkey!" Amy chastised a little chimp who just won his fifth round cheating at blackjack.

The capuchin monkey stuck his middle finger up at her.

"That's it, no more HBO for you." she grumbled as she put him back into his cage.

"Knock, knock!" a cheerful voice called out from the open doorway of her lab.

Amy looked up to see Leonard standing at the door. She immediately broke out into a brilliant smile. A smile that Leonard had never noticed before, but now found himself missing whenever he was not around her.

"Leonard, to what do I offer this much welcome surprise visit."

"Well, I actually wanted to see if you're free for lunch."

"Very much so", she stated happily.

"Great, but before we go there's something I wanted to speak with you about."

"Certainly, please have a seat", she said gesturing to towards her desk at the two guest chairs.

As she settled in the seat next to him a bit of apprehension struck her. They had been spending a lot of time together in the past weeks. Museum trips, a lecture on the effect of infectious diseases on intracranial functioning, 90's sitcom night (she so loved Full House episodes) - they had a blast. And though they had kissed a few times there had been no official proclamation as to the status of their relationship. Amy was taken back for a moment to when she was 6 years old and Bobby Martin kicked sand in her face and laughed at her on the school playground when she presented him with an anatomically correct Valentine heart declaring her adoration of him. She winced at the memory hoping that Leonard was not about to metaphorically kick sand in her face also.

Leonard took Amy's small hand into his own, unaware of where her thoughts had wandered off to.

"Amy, I wanted to know if you would accompany me to Colorado this weekend?"

She sighed with relief and then perked up "Colorado?"

"Yes," he started excitedly "I've reserved a romantic cabin for us up in the mountains."

"Romantic...cabin?"

Leonard suddenly looked shy, "Well yeah. I know we haven't been dating long but I would love an opportunity to treat my girlfriend like the princess that she is."

Amy's heart skipped a beat "Girlfriend? Princess...?"

It was then that it dawned on Leonard that the only relationship Amy had ever been in was riddled with contracts and rules. Whereas someone else may recognize the relationship aspect for what it was, Amy had not had prior opportunities to know this.

Determined to make this right, Leonard gathered both her hands in his and looked her square in the eye.

With all the sincerity in his heart he said, "Amy Farrah Fowler, spending time with you is now the most treasured part of my day. Your smile, your intelligence, your laugh, and your heart makes you a woman that any man would be privileged to merely to have the pleasure of knowing. I would be so very honored if you would agree to be my girlfriend."

Completely breathless at his beautiful words and with tears of happiness coursing down her face she gasped out "Yes! Yes to Colorado and yes to being your girlfriend!"

He immediately gathered her in his arms for their longest and sweetest kiss thus far.

* * *

"PENNYYYYYYYY!" Sheldon bellowed from the kitchen.

"WHAAAAAAAT?! THE FUUUUUUCK?!", she responded rushing to see what the problem was.

They were at apartment 4A where they had been spending an increasing amount of time lately – especially since Leonard wasn't home that often.

"Penny," he started "tell me, what do you see here?" he motioned to the kitchen counter.

The only things she saw were the beginning of what looked like a snack of toast with butter for him. Outside of that, the counter was immaculately clean.

"Nothing?" he grabbed the butter dish and held it up to her. "Look Penny! There are toast crumbs in the butter! How can I eat this not knowing what type of crumbs or who knows what other germs have befallen this stick?" He looked frantic.

Initially Penny was going to call him Whackadoodle and lick the crumbs off of the stick to get him back for interrupting her watching "Dirty Dancing", one of her all-time favorite movies. However, something seemed off. Sheldon had mellowed tremendously over the last few months. He was a total hippie, but he would not be so worked up over butter crumbs.

Penny gently took the dish from his hand and placed it on the counter. She then grabbed his hand and guided him over to his spot on the couch. She sat in the middle cushion, feet tucked underneath her and turned to face him.

"Sweetie, what's going on?"

He sighed and looked into her eyes. He immediately felt calmed at those green orbs flecked with gold looking at him with compassion and love.

"I apologize for my outburst…it's just that…well, you know obtaining the Nobel Prize has been a lifelong dream of mine."

"Of course."

"The process for the selection of the winner is a very involved one. Nominees are scaled down from three thousand, to two hundred, to 15, to 1. Typically the nominees are unaware of their nomination, however, by the time it gets to 15 usually they have an idea of who they are. Penny, I have found out that I am one of those 15 those year for my work into string theory."

"Oh. My. GOD! Sheldon that's HUGE!" Penny exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

Sheldon allowed himself a moment to get caught up in her excitement before coming back to reality.

"Be that as it may, I now understand why it has been a practice for nominee's to be kept in the dark."

"What? Why?"

"Because," he explained patiently "It may not appear like it on the outside, but I am a complete wreck. Think about it – this is my lifelong DREAM. Everything that I've worked for. I am so wound up I can barely think straight," he sighed.

Penny hated seen her normally overconfident Moonpie so worked up and nervous. She smirked and leaned in closer to him allowing her full breasts to rub up against his arm.

"Well if there is one thing I have learned about you Sweetie, it's how to make you relax." She said running her hand up his pant leg to his crotch.

Thoughts of the Nobel immediately flew out his head as he became fully erect with his focus on the beautiful blonde before him.

She unzipped his pants and pressed out his cock through the opening. As always, she sighed with delight at seeing his smooth large shaft. She lightly ran the tip of her tongue up and down the seam blowing her breath along the trail. Sheldon shuddered above her and locked his fingers into her tresses. Then her inner bad girl was unleashed as she took his entire length into her mouth. Slurping and sucking, bobbing her head up and down, faster and faster. Sheldon was biting his bottom lip, head thrown back on the couch in ecstasy thanking a greater deity for bringing this woman into his life. He suddenly went rigid as the orgasm overtook him, shooting his hot seed into Penny's waiting mouth to swallow greedily.

As he recovered Penny moved around him quietly cleaning him up and then heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. He must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes again, dusk had settled and he was laid out along the couch with a blanket over him.

He sat up slowly yawning and stretching. On the coffee table was a note from Penny.

_Didn't want to wake you. Meeting Amy for coffee and then headed to the market for spaghetti and hotdogs. Rest well sweet Moonpie._

_Love Penny_

Sheldon smiled and thought to himself, _I'm going to marry that woman._


End file.
